


Magic Gone

by immxrtalbi



Series: We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dimension Travel, Emotions, Light Angst, M/M, muggle!Tom, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: "If you're here for money... let me assure you that you won't get a single pound from me," Tom promised."I don't want your money! I have my own in a vault!" Harry snapped."A what?""Forget it." Harry pushed away his plate. All he had was his wand and a few Galleons in his pockets. "I have nowhere to go. I'm not from around here. Can I just stay for a few days until this gets sorted out—"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790677
Comments: 21
Kudos: 311





	Magic Gone

**Author's Note:**

> it's a oneshot to see how it goes. but if it's liked maybe I'll do more??

"Tell me about your parents?" Harry asked to start a conversation. They were eating at a dining table, and Harry thought it was funny that it was just the two of them. The condo was enormous and spacious, instead of walls it was glass. A silver chandelier hovered over them. Everything screamed luxury.

"My parents are not for discussion," Tom hissed, eyeing at the stranger.

Why did he take him in again? Oh, right. The young man named Harry, had looked at Tom as if he had known him all his life— which was preposterous because Tom made sure to keep his past a secret from everybody. Yet, here's a stranger who knew his real name and background.

"Right..." Harry poked his food with his fork, only nibbling a few bits of chicken. He wasn't hungry. Hadn't been since he'd arrived in another dimension, and that was two days ago.

"I'll ask again. Who are you and how do you know me?" Tom demanded.

Harry would've flinched if this had been the same Voldemort from his world, but it wasn't. It's a muggle. At least a muggle version of Tom. Harry nearly had a panic attack upon seeing Tom in the flesh, outside a building and dressed in a fine suit. Remembering how it was impossible for Tom to be alive because he had killed Voldemort five years ago.

"From the news," Harry lied, "you're quite famous."

"See, Harry, I would love to believe you but I don't. No one knows my middle name. No one. But you do. Marvolo is a name I'd rather not let anyone know," Tom said, hands tightly grasping his utensils. "It connects me to people I dislike."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say after that.

Harry had tried to find answers, including the location he was in. There was none. He was still in England, he knew that, but there hadn't been any signs of wizards or witches. His first thought was to go Hogwarts and find McGonagall, except there was no way to. All the places that lead to the magic world was gone. Harry was stuck in a world where there's no magic. He was the only wizard left.

"If you're here for money... let me assure you that you won't get a single pound from me," Tom promised.

"I don't want your money! I have my own in a vault!" Harry snapped.

"A _what?_ "

"Forget it." Harry pushed away his plate. All he had was his wand and a few Galleons in his pockets. "I have nowhere to go. I'm not from around here. Can I just stay for a few days until this gets sorted out—"

"No," Tom answered quickly. "I let you stay enough."

"Even in this place you're still an asshole!" Why wasn't Harry surprised? "Whatever. Thank you for the meal." Harry pushed his chair back, making scraping sounds purposely to annoy Tom, then stood. He could find a place to sleep and conjure a bed if he needed to. There was no one to stop him from doing magic now, although he wasn't stupid enough to do it in public. Statute of Secrecy had stayed in his head, after all.

"Wait," Tom ordered.

Harry stopped by the couches, waiting.

"I'm not cruel." He sighed. "You're welcome to stay—But I expect you to do chores around the house."

"Fair enough." Harry had been lucky to have bumped into Tom in the busy streets of London. Dare he say it was almost like fate. Ironically.

* * *

They had come to an understanding. Everyday Harry made dinner when Tom came back from work, both ate quietly and talked about their day. After they were done, they'd watch some telly before retreating to their rooms. Harry hardly saw Tom in the mornings; he worked at 6am.

Harry took it upon himself to venture out in the city almost every chance he got—after he finished his chores first, with magic of course. He didn't like being stuck in a room too long; it brought bitter memories of being alone in the cupboard.

It was a cloudy day outside and Harry decided a walk would do him wonders. He sat in a bench at a park, staring at people passing by. It had been a week. Harry was beginning to lose hope on ever finding a way back home.

He had been spinning his wand between his fingers. That's another thing. His wand had been his only source of comfort. The only proof that Harry was indeed magical and from another world. There were times when he'd woke up and believe that maybe Hogwarts was a far-off dream. Sadly, the scars on his body and forehead said otherwise.

His heart clenched as he thought about his friends.

When he headed back, Harry felt nauseated all of a sudden and his hands were trembling. He hurried to Tom's home. As he entered, Harry caught sight of Tom's black, leather shoes. He's home early.

"Riddle," Harry called, a wave of dizziness hitting. He didn't have time to catch himself as he stumbled forward. He collided into something but Harry didn't have time to find out what it was as darkness washed over him.

* * *

"You're troublesome, you know that?" Tom's voice seemed soft, but Harry knew well enough that the man was furious.

Harry opened his eyes, slowly. "Where am I?" The room was white and bright and a beeping noise echoed.

"You're in a hospital. You had an anxiety attack. A severe one," Tom replied, arms crossed. "What exactly were you doing?"

"I went to a park. I was thinking." A groan escaped his lips. He still couldn't believe that he suffered from that. No matter how hard he tried to bottle all his emotions in...

"About?" he prodded.

"Home," Harry said softly. His eyes were on the ceiling. "You brought me here?"

"I couldn't exactly leave you on the floor."

Harry winced. "Did I hit hard?"

"I wouldn't know since I caught you," Tom said.

So that's the soft thing Harry felt before he passed out. He was touched. "Thank you. Sorry for troubling you—" Harry gasped. He wand wasn't in his sleeve. "My wand! Where is it?"

"Wand?"

"Yes! It looks like a stick but not really—Erm, it's precious to me." Harry swung his legs to get off the hospital bed. He was still in the same casual outfit he wore. "I have to find it before—"

"You mean this?" Tom cut him off. In his hand was Harry's wand. "I've been meaning to ask you about this. You're always carrying it with you everywhere."

"Give it back, Riddle!" His heart raced nonstop. Voldemort flashed through Harry's mind, mocking and scornfully laughing at him. The beeping machine beside Harry made a louder noise.

"Calm down, Harry." Tom growled and pushed him down. "I was going to give it back." He shoved the wand onto his chest.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart slowly eased after a few minutes, fingers clutching the wand. But the glare he received from Tom said he had some explaining to do.

But not here.

* * *

"You're a wizard?" Tom asked slowly, once Harry finished.

Harry nodded. He hadn't been looking at Tom when he told the truth, instead he stared at the wall glass, watching the other buildings from distance. Never realizing that Tom's condo had a good view.

It got quiet. Harry wondered if Tom thought he was a madman or—

"Show me proof," Tom demanded.

"Promise you won't freak out? Or kick me out?" He liked being in Tom's place, enjoyed it ten times more than the Dursleys.

"I promise I won't do the latter, but the first one… no promises."

Harry sighed and took out his wand. He did a simple levitating spell with a mug that was laying on the coffee table. The mug floated around Tom, who froze as the it moved up and down. Slowly, he reached for the mug and the movement halted.

Harry swallowed when Tom eyed the mug, then at Harry, then back at it. His face was unreadable, and Harry was impressed that a muggle wasn't reacting like he had seen in the past.

The silence was getting to Harry, as he blurted out, "Say something! Anything!"

Tom did the opposite of what Harry wanted. He threw the mug—Harry flinched—across the room, shattering into pieces.

"Fix it," he said, but it seemed like an order.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He padded towards the broken cup, pointed at it and whispered, "Reparo." The mug fixed itself, good as new.

"I've seen enough." Tom headed towards a cabinet and took out a decanter filled with whiskey.

"You're drinking at a time like this?" Harry's voice was in disbelief.

Giving him a sidelong glance, Tom filled a glass with whiskey and sat down on his favorite leather seat. Harry blinked. Tom was the weirdest muggle he had ever encountered.

As if reading Harry's mind, Tom spoke, "If you're expecting a different reaction, then sadly to disappoint you. I'm not easily fazed."

"Okay…" Harry sat across him and shook his head when Tom offered him whiskey.

Tom downed his drink. What Harry told him sounded like a silly story from a children's book. That he's from another world where wizards and witches existed, and that he had attended a magical school called Hogwarts—

It made no sense, and yet, Harry showed him true magic.

"Have you tried to find your way back?"

"I have but there's nothing. Absolutely nothing," Harry said.

Tom's lips formed into a smirk, and it send a shiver down Harry's spine. It's like he was staring at the sixteen-year-old Tom, who was stuck in a diary and wanted to be free at all cost. Smirking just like when he was draining Ginny's lifeforce.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Meeting you was fate, Harry Potter. And together we will rule this place." Tom refilled his glass, eyes never leaving Harry's.

In the inside, Harry was screaming. No matter where he went, it seemed all the versions of Tom wanted nothing more than power and domination. And Harry would always be caught in the middle of it.


End file.
